Uma Dama Tresloucada
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: E desde quando um cara, mesmo que um cara muito delicioso, conseguia atrair tantas abelhas para sua colméia? E desde quando, só para saber, eu conseguia sentir de longe o cheiro do mel? One-shot NejiTenten para Marin The Noir.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, porque se assim fosse Sasuke, Neji e Gaara seriam Strippers.

**Obs:** Esta one-shot foi feita especialmente para Marin The Noir, em comemoração ao seu aniversário, no dia 22/11, e em particular forma de agradecimento.

**Uma dama tresloucada. **

**-**

_(Hey, cara, você não sabe que eu sou uma mulher boa, bronzeada e muito sexy? Hey, cara, você não sabe que esses seus olhos me deixam corada feito menina?_ )

-

-

**Se você me quer eu também te quero, baby.**

Acordar cedo aos domingos não havia se tornado uma rotina, mas eu fazia um mínimo de esforço para _tentar_ levantar cedo. Oito e meia quando conseguia.

E como não era disciplinada, acabava sempre acordando com o último toque do celular, não restando tempo algum para lavar o rosto ou pentear os cabelos. Muito desnecessário, se quer mesmo saber, no fim das contas ninguém me veria mesmo, descalça e de camisola. Seria eu a bisbilhotar alguém.

Escorei-me ao anteparo da sacada, quinto andar, e olhei lá para baixo, na piscina do condomínio, exclusivamente para encarar com afinco aquele par de coxas espetaculosas do cara da porta da frente.

Neji, o advogado mais charmoso e tesudo que meus olhos já tiveram o prazer de engolir.

A distância entre mim e a piscina não era tanta para que pudesse incapacitar minha visão. Eu podia enxergar a sunga colante, muito _branca_ para a pele _branca_ dele.

Tenho certeza de que quem o olhasse um tanto mais de longe imaginaria que estivesse nu, o que talvez pudesse ser um exagero, mas a imaginação, pior ainda a feminina, não tem limites. Eu mesma já havia fantasiado a cena inúmeras vezes, um procedimento realmente imbecil, devo confessar.

Aos domingos de manhã, Neji dava umas boas braçadas na piscina para depois secar-se e subir de volta, pontualmente.

Eram infreqüentes os domingos em que eu conseguia vê-lo, nem que só um pouquinho, sem ter as roupas caríssimas que usava como um empecilho à minha visão. Às vezes, e somente às vezes, eu tirava algumas fotos de sua bela bunda com a ajuda do zoom óptico.

Não é como se eu fosse uma patética alucinada por espioná-lo. Se for considerar, qualquer mulher teria essa ousadia, afinal os homens bonitos parecem estar mesmo escassos.

De acordo com Ino, que sempre dizia em suas visitas, ele era "um puta de um gostoso", _não dava_ para simplesmente fingir uma cegueira. Sua presença gloriosa impunha naturalmente a atenção de olhos despreparados – e mesmo daqueles que já o conheciam também.

Era cedo e o sol brilhava, não havia mais ninguém além do bonitão tomando sol nas cadeiras. Acho que por isso ele escolhe esse horário para nadar, muito silêncio e tranqüilidade. Estou certa de que prefere estar só. Ao que sei, Neji sequer fala com alguém daqui.

O cara é muito reservado, raramente escuto fofocas sobre ele, no máximo alguns comentários de mulheres falantes.

Mas, pelo menos, _eu_ falo com ele, não uma conversa de verdade, é claro. Sempre lhe desejo um bom dia pelas manhãs quando vou recolher o jornal de cima do carpete defronte à porta e ele está lá fazendo o mesmo que eu com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

- Bom dia – ele responde nesse caso, o olhar sempre demorado para cima de minha fisionomia de recém acordada, e ignorando sempre a marotagem dos sorrisos que lhe ofereço, apenas por minha satisfação em ver suas feições duras ficarem repreensivas.

Seus olhos inteligentes percebiam meus gracejos, de piscadas e risos propositais. É sempre muito bom provocá-lo e ver que seus lábios se comprimem numa linha irritadiça. Não espero de alguma forma seduzi-lo como as moças que ele traz para sua cama, esperançosas e pedintes de sua atenção, despachadas logo depois de tê-lo satisfeito.

Aprazia-me apenas brincar com ele e ver suas reações.

Pelo padrão de beleza das mulheres que passavam pela sua porta eu sabia que não me encaixilhava em seus gostos e exigências. Ainda que esse sacana fixasse o olhar em minhas pernas – um reflexo de sua masculinidade, é o que penso -, nas vezes em que eu usava saias ou andava só com uma camisola pelos corredores sem realmente me importar em ser vista por alguém.

Como éramos, de fato, vizinhos era impossível não ter algum encontro nos corredores, sem que de algum modo eu pudesse me sentir intimidada por sua beleza ou indiferença na hora em que se encontrava por perto.

-

-

Em torno de 7 horas da noite, eu senti o cheiro bom que Neji tinha, um perfume que eu já conhecia. Uma vez senti no elevador e noutro dia ele passou por mim na portaria, trazendo aquela fragrância masculina junto consigo, não teria como me esquecer disso.

O cheiro estava perto agora, mas infelizmente misturado a outro odor, um cheiro de mulher.

- Me desculpe – pedi sem ter realmente me sentido culpada por algo, a voz apática, quando por acidente dei uma forte trombada em sua acompanhante de pernas longas e salto alto. Foi quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Eu planejava entrar e estava com pressa.

A loiríssima mulher ajeitou a alça do vestido justo e enfiou a mão pelo braço masculino ao seu lado. Reparei em como Neji estava bonito e muito elegante, como se não fosse o bastante.

Pelos trajes que usavam e pela maquiagem dela atrevo-me a dizer que estavam saindo para jantar em algum restaurante caro.

- Não foi nada – disse ela um pouco alto, lembrando-me de que ainda estava lá, agarrada ao braço do advogado bonito. Ela sorriu com uma simpatia exagerada, totalmente falsa. Era mais do que notável todo o desdém esboçado nos lábios pintados.

Eu havia corrido do bar lá do começo da rua até aqui com um maço de cigarros recém comprados dentro da bolsa, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e pegaram todo o sereno lá de fora. Uma aparência digna de reparo, após um dia proveitoso de trabalho naquela maldita repartição.

Esbelta e perfumada a loira olhava-me dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo um sorriso de pena do meu traje sem ornatos, somente calça e tênis.

Automaticamente descontei o encarar desdenhoso. O fulgor violento refreado em meus olhos, e tenho muita certeza, lhe indicavam toda a minha aversão.

Por alguns segundos mais, ainda assim, a mulher sustentou o riso zombeteiro e o olhar prepotente.

- Vamos, Neji? – ela chamou por fim, satisfeita com a evidente dessemelhança entre nós duas, querendo sair invicta com sua beleza.

Eu até poderia externar algumas palavras que rondavam minha cabeça pra essa cretina, mas ela já estaria desolada o suficiente na manhã seguinte, logo que fosse impelida a deixar os lençóis do advogado para trás. Um castigo cruel o suficiente, pensei comigo, para qualquer mulher.

Senti o olhar de Neji cravado em mim, então olhei para ele também e mordisquei o lábio, numa tentativa evidente de provocação.

- Você está muito sexy hoje, Neji – soprei, os olhos ferinos e o timbre suave, sem me importar com a notável falta de intimidade entre nós. Éramos praticamente dois estranhos pisando no mesmo chão.

Ele me ignorou, percebi que um tanto suspeitoso, pousando a mão nas costas nuas da loira, com o desígnio de guiá-la para fora dali. Dessa vez a mulher não mascarou as feições e fiquei satisfeita em notar sua ira enquanto seguiam para a portaria.

-

-

Coloquei a água para ferver e abri as cortinas, depois de uma semana inteira de frio e chuva eu estava mesmo precisando de um pouco daquela luz cálida a que estava habituada.

Nada mais deleitável do que um dia inteiro de folga após toda aquela agitação lá do trabalho. Aproveitaria hoje para organizar as coisas, lavar a roupa e limpar o chão. Talvez devesse nadar um pouco também, estava tendo uns dias bem sedentários, devia ser bom, para uma inativa, uma boa dose de exercícios forçados – eu não gostava nem um pouco de malhar. Nadar é uma opção _menos _ofensiva a minha resistência limitada.

Além do mais, a manhã estava agradável e quentinha, presumo que o clima esteja perfeito para um mergulho antes do entardecer.

Eram poucas as vezes em que eu usufruía da piscina – aliás, não fazia questão, não gostava _muito_ de nadar. Hoje finalmente o tempo desanuviou e eu pagava uma nota para poder residir aqui, então deveria mesmo haver algum benefício para mim.

Logo fui lembrando do advogado formoso e de sua boca perfeita. Neji era um atrativo sensacional para quem mais quisesse morar por aqui, muito mais valioso do qualquer vizinho gordo e rabugento. De toda a maneira, ponderei, era uma grande afortunada por tê-lo aqui em frente.

Enquanto a água fervia fui para o quarto dobrar as cobertas e abrir a janela de lá também. É bom ter alguns raios de sol para abrandar um pouco da frieza que se ajuntou nas paredes até a tarde de ontem.

Havia um pouco de tensão sobre meus ombros depois de horas ininterruptas trabalhando no dia anterior, os dedos moviam-se sem pausa sobre o teclado do computador, rápidos.

A data de publicação estava próxima e aquele calhorda inepto – editor chefe, assim chamado por meus colegas - já começava com as cobranças._ Eu_ era, sem dúvida, a melhor. Tudo o que escrevia e editava era um estouro. O patife deveria dar-me mais méritos.

A folga de hoje foi um milagre conseguido às custas de muita adulação e serviço excepcional, ele não teria como me negar nada depois de ter visto os arquétipos que eu havia preparado.

Quando voltei para a cozinha, a água já estava fervilhando. Desliguei o fogo e despejei tudo dentro da minha caneca preferida, vermelha e com bolinhas. Só estaria completamente desperta depois de bebericar meu café instantâneo. O café, para alguém como eu, pode ser milagroso.

Estava mais disposta do que teria imaginado a começar as tarefas. Prendi o cabelo e vesti uma camiseta folgada e comprida que beirava minhas coxas, fiquei apenas com a bermuda colante por debaixo.

Anormalmente animada eu precisava de alguma música gritante, por isso liguei o rádio e aumentei o volume, ninguém viria reclamar, duvido que esteja muito mais audível para os demais.

Em pouco tempo eu já tinha lavado a louça e o banheiro e a roupa estava se remexendo na lavadora.

Enquanto limpava em cima da geladeira pude ouvir a campainha tocar primeiro uma vez e depois outra antes mesmo que eu pudesse descer da cadeira.

Perguntei-me quem seria o infeliz. Não esperava por visita _nenhuma_, pelo menos não hoje e não a essa hora.

Diminui o volume do rádio, perguntando-me se a campainha já não teria sido tocada antes, e fui até o buraco do olho mágico espiar o indesejado visitante antes de recepcioná-lo.

Abri a porta bem rápido.

- Neji, mas que surpresa agradável – caçoei, apoiando um braço na lateral da porta, o pescoço suado.

Sorri para ressaltar as duas verdades que disse. Neji é mesmo uma _surpresa_ bastante _agradável_.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Pisquei algumas vezes.

Ele me olhou por algum tempo antes que sua sobrancelha erguesse, então cruzou os braços.

- Você poderia reduzir o volume da sua _música _– pediu, embora soasse mais como uma ordem. Estava sendo educado e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo – eu notava a ênfase ultrajante - a voz era grave e máscula, incrivelmente atraente. Seu rosto estava pétreo como sempre, não menos relaxado, não menos bonito.

Percebi um pouco de desagrado em sua feição, como se alguém o tivesse deixado muito aborrecido. Será que atrapalhei alguma seção de sexo? Oh! Se assim fosse eu não me sentiria culpada.

- Bem, - comecei, observando cada traço da face masculina – já está baixo agora. Desculpe-me mesmo se de repente eu te atrapalhei com alguma coisa – Eu não estava sendo sincera. – Poderia ajudá-lo em algo mais? – perguntei sugestivamente, melodiosa.

Neji deve ter imaginado muitas sacanagens porque eu vi, por um mero segundo, uma forte ardência no fundo dos seus olhos. E bastou apenas um outro segundo para que aquele calor se dissipasse por completo, restando unicamente a raiva contida nos orbes nacarados.

O advogado esquadrinhou-me minuciosamente, de cima a baixo, como se fosse um documento importante. Acho que encontrou-se com minhas pernas desvestidas, porque de repente seu olhar tornou-se desaprovativo, como se eu fosse uma indecente, sempre querendo provocá-lo.

Não que eu deva ter um pouco mais de recato. Estava dentro da minha casa, oras, que se danasse o restante!

- Mantenha assim, se não for demais para você – ele implicou. De algum modo isso me atiçou, a sua voz comandante.

Ele tem sempre que ser tão irritantemente sexy? Oh, matem-me!

- Ah, assim é bom o bastante para _mim_, não se preocupe – Ri dissimulada, sem me afetar com sua aspereza.

Então o tal advogado Hyuuga foi embora e eu fechei a porta com mais força do que precisava, um sorriso saciado pregado em meus lábios.

_Ah_, sonhei, _um dia eu ainda lhe dou uma boa mordida._

-

-

Mesmo com sua reserva e discrição, Neji ainda era explicito em um aspecto. De uma coisa todo mundo aqui sabia, o advogado galã do quinto piso era o cara mais namorador do condomínio inteiro.

Ruivas, louras, morenas. Altas, baixas e todas magras. Em períodos variados era sempre visto junto de alguma moça que caberia muito bem dentro de algum catálogo de lingerie.

Consultei o relógio em meu pulso, faltava ainda quase uma hora para eu ter de sair pro trabalho. O computador estava ligado e a xícara de café fumegava ao lado do mouse. Acendi um cigarro e fui lá fora apanhar o jornal.

Prendi o cigarro entre os lábios e dei uma olhada nas manchetes da primeira página. Parada ali em cima do tapete em frente minha porta, foi inevitável escutar os berreiros zangadiços de uma voz feminina.

_- Como você pôde?!_ – Uma porta bateu com força em algum lugar de dentro do apartamento do advogado. _– Você é mesmo um insensível, Neji!_

E foi seguindo-se uma seqüência de xingamentos e impropérios. Eu escutava apenas a voz da moça, nunca a voz de Neji. Não sei se é porque ele não gritava como ela ou se era porque ele estava apenas calado.

- _Não vai dizer nada?! _– ela gritou novamente.

Silêncio.

- _Você é um grande idiota! _

A porta da frente abriu-se subitamente e uma pobre coitada que segurava os sapatos nas mãos, contendo as lágrimas de fúria, passou feito um furacão por mim e entrou às pressas no elevador.

Essas moças eram tão... Burras. Eu não entendia como elas ainda eram capazes de nutrir alguma esperança, mesmo sabendo do que homens como Neji Hyuuga eram capazes de fazer com o coração e sentidos de uma mulher.

Minha porta estava fechada atrás de minhas costas e eu me encostei a ela com o jornal ainda em mãos. Dei uma tragada no cigarro e o prendi entre os dedos.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Neji também saísse porta afora, sem camisa. O rosto pálido estava tão acalmado, como se nenhuma mulher tivesse gritado com ele. Ele olhou em direção ao elevador, sem parecer preocupado ou ressentido.

_Tsc, quanta frieza para alguém tão ardente, _pensei.

Eu prestava atenção na notícia que ressaltava a construção de mais um prédio bancário na região metropolitana, mas ainda assim escutei um suspiro baixinho escapando de seus lábios perfeitos.

- Problemas com as mulheres? – indaguei, os olhos ainda no jornal. – Me parece que lhe falta tato. Hmm, talvez você não seja tão bom quanto pensa. – atrevi.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Você é muito cruel, senhor advogado. Que pavor, acho que as coitadas das moças não gostam desse seu lado imparcial.

- O que pensa que sabe sobre mim? – Ele parecia irritado com meu intrometimento.

- O que pensa que sabe sobre as mulheres? – repliquei, tranqüila. Eu era mesmo uma intrometida, mas mal podia controlar minha língua quando estava perto dele, as palavras irregulares vinham em um jorro de asneiras.

Eu ergui meus olhos para ele, desdenhosos. Lembrei do meu chefe, o crápula era terrivelmente debochado. Eu devia parar de me apegar ao costume das pessoas, e devia parar de fumar também.

- Apenas cuide da sua vida, Tenten. – Neji pronunciou suavemente, ainda que os olhos estivessem um pouco embravecidos e depois entrou e fechou a porta.

Eu levei um choque ao escutar. Ele sabia meu nome? Meu Deus! Neji Hyuuga sabia meu nome! Senti-me exatamente como uma adolescente boboca. Ele me chamou de Tenten, cacete, de Tenten!

-

-

Mas que pena, eu estava tão cansada e dolorida que não conseguiria acordar cedo amanhã para ver a bunda do Hyuuga. Trabalhar durante o dia e vadiar durante a noite teve um efeito catastrófico sobre os músculos.

Lee e Naruto eram dois loucos que definitivamente não sabiam dançar. Eu quase não gandaiava nas noites de sábado, mas Ino insistiu muito numa noitada de música, dança e bebida. Eu fui com eles para a boate, e bebi e até tentei dançar, mas eu não conseguia imitar os passos marotos da Ino, então me contentei em ficar sentada no bar bebendo. E depois eu bebi mais.

Foi mesmo uma gentileza Lee ter me trazido em casa. Sozinha provavelmente teria me perdido pelo caminho, embriagada como estava.

Cheguei à conclusão de que estava mesmo bêbada, porque mal conseguia encaixar a chave dentro da fechadura. Eu tentei e tentei, mas a bandida tinha um punhado de cópias, então eu tratei de desistir de uma vez. Gargalhei da minha falta de destreza.

O corredor estava tão escuro e o sono já começava a me abater. Acho que acabei escorregando pela parede até cair sentada sobre o chão.

Não sei quanto tempo depois, mas escutei passos no corredor.

- Você é mesmo patética – Escutei a voz de Neji. Seus braços ergueram-me no colo e eu imediatamente aspirei seu cheiro bom.

- Adoro seu cheiro – confessei, a voz arrastada de sono. Então apaguei de vez sem ao menos ter aproveitado o calor do corpo masculino. Provavelmente estava sonhando.

-

-

Me espreguicei lentamente, sem vontade alguma de abrir os olhos, agarrando o edredom que me cobria com os dedos. Eu podia jurar que estava sentindo o cheiro do Hyuuga ali, por isso afundei a cabeça nele, querendo sentir um pouco mais.

Não me lembrava muito bem de como vim parar em minha cama, mas percebi que estava com as roupas do outro dia, mas sem os sapatos.

- Você é muito inquieta enquanto dorme – escutei a voz do advogado.

Rapidamente abri os olhos e sentei sobre o colchão, que estava muito mais macio do que eu me lembrava. Olhei para frente e vi Neji sentado numa poltrona de couro branco, lendo jornal e tomando café.

- O que você está fazendo na minha casa?! – gritei, sem nem pensar, incrédula demais com a idéia de sua presença no meu quarto.

- Sua casa? – ele disse. Quem sabe eu ainda estivesse bêbada, mas creio ter ouvido uma risada baixa.

Escorregando os olhos pelo cômodo notei as paredes e cortinas brancas. Não era o tom pêssego do meu quarto, não era a minha desordem habitual. Isso aqui era um tipo de arrumação quadrada, com livros sobre o criado mudo e móveis em lugares planejados, tão claro quanto um quarto de hospital.

Ah, agora eu entendia, perfeitamente aceitável. Neji tinha me carregado nos braços, alcoolizada e praticamente inconsciente, até chegar em seu quarto imaculado e me deixar deitada sobre a cama, depois de ter me coberto com seu edredom impregnado de bom cheiro.

O Hyuuga era louco por um acaso? Trazendo a vizinha desvairada e ainda por cima bêbada para dentro de casa.

Eu estava definitivamente sonhando. Entretanto eu queria saber, já que estava mesmo sonhando, por que diabos não estávamos nus?

- Acho que você deve ir para a sua casa agora – Neji virou a página do jornal.

Que arruinador de sonhos. Eu já ia levantar quando lembrei de que dia era hoje. Procurei por um relógio em algum canto do quarto.

- Você não devia estar nadando? – perguntei assim que chequei as horas em meu próprio relógio.

E mais uma vez eu não fui capaz de morder a língua. Neji finalmente desviou os olhos para mim, o rosto quase surpreso.

- Andou me espionando? – ele deduziu, voltando a ler a droga do jornal.

- É claro que não – resmunguei – você não é o centro do universo, sinto lhe informar.

Eu não fui tão convincente quanto queria, a trepidação de minha voz indicava minha mentira.

Neji foi implacável com o sorriso realmente charmoso que exibiu ao me notar apreensiva. Ele virou o jogo, porque era sempre eu que o estava provocando, sem nunca gaguejar ou me sentir acanhada feito uma idiota, assim como estava agora.

- Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível – reclamei, para mudar de assunto, finalmente erguendo-me da cama.

- É chamado de ressaca. Acontece quando as pessoas bebem mais do que agüentam. – Neji zombou sem nenhuma centelha de divertimento.

- Por que me trouxe para cá?

- Era o único lugar disponível, se você não quisesse ficar trancada dentro do seu próprio apartamento.

- Obrigada – agradeci, me condenando pelo constrangimento que senti. – Onde estão meus sapatos?

Eu circulei a cama a procura deles.

- Não precisa me agradecer. E seus sapatos estão ali – Neji apontou-me eles ao lado de seu roupeiro.

Calcei-os rapidamente e procurei por minhas chaves no bolso, elas estavam lá onde eu lembrava tê-las colocado.

- Obrigada de novo. Até mais! – Eu saí de lá às pressas.

-

-

Não consegui mais brincar com Neji, e nem mesmo espioná-lo nadar, depois de tudo que aconteceu semana passada.

Quando ele saiu do elevador com o braço em torno da cintura delgada de sua próxima vítima, eu não lhe pisquei ou olhei. Passei diretamente pelos dois e segui para dentro do elevador. Antes que as portas se fechassem ele olhou para mim, brevemente.

Eu era mesmo uma tonta. Pensando bem, que tipo de idiota se apaixona por um cara mulherengo e sem coração? Eu bem que me enquadrava no inventário.

Na manhã seguinte, quando fui recolher o jornal, me deparei com Neji. Eu não lhe dei um bom dia como de costume. Quem sabe eu estivesse sendo infantil com essa atitude de ignorá-lo, mas ele sempre me ignorou também, nunca fez questão de compartilhar um diálogo. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele não se importava.

Segurei meu jornal e vi que o dele ainda estava no chão. Suspirei e virei para minha porta.

- Tenten – Neji me chamou. E eu estaquei, sendo completamente domada pelo seu timbre grave.

Me virei para ele.

- Sim?

Neji andou até mim, uns três passos, eu acho.

- Pare com isso.

- Parar com o que? – perguntei totalmente confusa, mas sem encará-lo assim tão de perto.

- Você está fugindo de mim. – Ele parecia frustrado ao alegar, o queixo tenso.

- Fugindo de você? É algum tipo de brincadeira? – questionei com a voz já alterada. O advogado por um acaso estava querendo me enlouquecer, ou queria revidar as provocações.

Ele chegou mais perto, de maneira que eu tive de me encostar à porta se não quisesse esbarrar nele. O cheiro masculino invadiu minhas narinas de uma forma mais intensa. Seus dedos seguraram meu queixo sem nenhuma delicadeza, me obrigando a encará-lo.

Neji me olhava profundamente, da maneira mais brutal e quente que eu já vira. Eu tremi.

- Já cansei das suas brincadeiras e provocações, Tenten – ele declarou, o nariz quase tocando o meu. Eu só conseguia olhar para seus lábios. – Por que não admite de uma vez que está apaixonada por mim?

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Primeiro fiquei surpresa e quase em estado de choque e depois a fúria veio de maneira incontrolável.

- Não seja tão pretensioso – eu rugi – Seu arrogante de merda! Quantas mais você quer na sua cama? Já não tem o bastante, seu cafajeste?!

O rosto dele parecia uma pedra, tão imóvel estava.

- Quanta rudeza para uma garota – Neji disse, os dedos apertando meu queixo, como se me castigando.

Garota? Eu quase ri. Eu não era uma garota, se assim cabia, era uma mulher. Não as modelos de biquíni com as quais ele estava habituado, mas ainda assim mulher, e ele tinha que reconhecer isso.

- Você bem que merecia umas bofetadas, senhor advogado – informei, a voz sem nenhum pingo de humor.

Neji soltou-me o queixo e se afastou um passo só para erguer meu pulso a altura do rosto.

- Vamos lá, então. Faça – ele incitou, soltando o meu pulso também.

Eu tencionei esbofeteá-lo com toda minha força. Mas como eu seria capaz de deixar qualquer tipo de marca naquele rosto perfeito? Era um crime que eu não estava preparada para cometer.

Minhas mãos arderam e tremelicaram, Neji ainda estava próximo, a um passo de distância. Virei meu rosto para o lado outra vez, fugindo, como ele mesmo acusara.

- Foi o que pensei – Neji murmurou, próximo demais. Ele me obrigou a encará-lo de novo, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse fulminá-lo com o mais cruel olhar, seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus, impiedosos e quentes, buscando minha língua com desespero. Os braços apertavam minha cintura, quase grosseiros.

Atordoada demais para ver ou escutar algo, fui capaz apenas de sentir beijos sobre a curva do pescoço. Não sei como, mas de algum jeito nós dois já estávamos sobre alguma cama, não sei se a minha ou a dele, nos despindo com pressa.

-

-

Eu despertei, torcendo para estar deitada sobre a minha cama, e lembrando das horas de amor que tive com Neji. Amor ou paixão, eu não sabia bem, para mim pelo menos. Neji ainda era indecifrável.

Mas toda sua quentura e carícias me enlouqueceram. Neji era suave e ao mesmo tempo quase animalesco enquanto fazíamos amor.

Que infortúnio, eu pensei ao abrir os olhos e me deparar com as paredes brancas. Se por um acaso estivesse em meu quarto, emaranhada em meus lençóis, e não nos dele, eu não teria de partir.

Mas, inferno, eu estava aqui e já estava na hora de ir embora. Neji não se encontrava na cama ou em qualquer outra parte do quarto, o que facilitaria muita coisa. Isso me pouparia da humilhação de ter de escutá-lo enquanto me expulsava. Eu devia admitir que havia me tornado uma patética de verdade.

Procurei por minhas roupas pelo chão do quarto, peça por peça, e fui vestindo tudo na correria, temendo que o Hyuuga pudesse retornar a qualquer momento.

Quando por fim fechei o zíper da calça eu dei uma última espiada no quarto, aspirando o cheiro dali, antes de ter que abrir a porta e partir de uma vez.

Neji estava parado na entrada do quarto, a face límpida e desagradada. Quase dei um pulo ao me encontrar com ele ali, vestindo apenas uma cueca.

- Por que está indo embora? – ele quis saber.

Será que esse advogado de corpo bem malhado estava querendo brincar comigo, ou ele mesmo queria dizer quando é que eu devia ir embora?

- Não é o que você quer? – perguntei enquanto cruzava os braços, raivosa.

- Não.

Neji veio até mim, sem parar de andar, até que eu caí sentada sobre a cama, chocada.

- Fique – ele pediu. Seus olhos eram intensos outra vez. Eu não respondi nada, porque ele não precisava de resposta quando conseguia lê-las em meus olhos.

Ele queria que eu ficasse. Estranho, achei, e depois apertei sua bunda.

_Game Over._

-

-

Toda a escrita betada por Jacque **Blackmore.** E eu agradeço muitão.

**N/A:** Essa é a primeira vez que eu coloco o disclaimer lá em cima. Bem, assim como eu, sei que a Marina gosta pra caramba do casal NejiTenten, então criei essa traminha simples, de um tema fácil e sem complicações, e do casal, é claro. Hoje não é oficialmente a data do aniversário, mas eu preferi postar antes, já que dificilmente alguém vai parar pra ler uma fanfic no dia do niver.

Feliz Aniversário antecipado, Marina!!! E obrigada pelo cargo na moderação, rs.

Até a próxima, pesso_ar_.


End file.
